


Al's Dad

by EmeraldDragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, HP: EWE, M/M, bad Hermione Granger, bad weasleys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldDragon/pseuds/EmeraldDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is now 26. He's been married to Ginny since the end of the war, and things have been... ok. He's studying biology at muggle university and finds something which shocks him to the core.</p><p>I may have slightly edited canon, but this isn't really AU. Except for being EWE.</p><p>*HAS BEEN ON HIATUS. WILL RESUME SOON..*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who is really into science and biology, I apologise for any mistakes in this. Also, I know that the thing about blue eyes and two generations isn't exactly accurate - it can happen from further generations, but it gets progressively less likely that the parent will be a carrier if the original blue-eye phenotype was further up (down?) the family tree. Basically, both parents have to be at least carriers, which generally means one of their parents had blue eyes. As I said, its not impossible for it to happen otherwise, but is less likely.
> 
> Anyway, if anyone needs/wants more information about the science behind it, mention it in a comment and I'll do my best to reply.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you want more!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is really into science and biology, I apologise for any mistakes in this. Also, I know that the thing about blue eyes and two generations isn't exactly accurate - it can happen from further generations, but it gets progressively less likely that the parent will be a carrier if the original blue-eye phenotype was further up (down?) the family tree. Basically, both parents have to be at least carriers, which generally means one of their parents had blue eyes. As I said, its not impossible for it to happen otherwise, but is less likely.
> 
> Anyway, if anyone needs/wants more information about the science behind it, mention it in a comment and I'll do my best to reply.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you want more!!

Harry closed his eyes, closed the book in front of him and shut down, just for a moment. There was no way around what he'd just discovered, and he only wanted a short moment before having to deal with the horror of it.

Unfortunately, that moment didn't last.

His nine year old son, Albus, ran through the door to his library, his blue eyes sparkling in excitement. No matter how often Ginny told him not to run in the house, inevitably he was dashing around the second her back was turned. Despite his never-ending reserves of energy, Al was generally quite a calm kid, he just didn't understand the concept of patience. What child does?

Wrenching away from his thoughts, Harry forced a smile, hoping Al wouldn't see through it and question him.

"Hey Al, what's going on?"

"Dad, come and play with me! I wanna play quidditch! C'mon!"

With an inward sigh of relief, Harry smiled - more genuinely this time - and stood up, brushing off the crumbs from his lunch. It seemed that, for once, he had managed to keep something from his smart son. There was no need for the boy to worry about his problems - he'd talk to Ginny soon enough.

X

Dinner was over, the dishes were done, and Ginny seemed ready to relax, like she ever did anything else.

That was probably a bit harsh of him, but he did have to wonder what Ginny did while he was at work, at Uni, at the grocery store, etc. She didn't really seem to get anything done in the fairly long periods she was there without him, while he was doing everything in the house.

Since their impromptu marriage at the end of the war, things had been... different in the Potter household. He had been trying to find things to do since the war was over, and had started studying in the muggle world, since he never paid too much attention in the magical one. Nonetheless, he worked in the ministry - not as an auror as everyone had expected - as a ward master. He was highly sought after to ward new homes, but he always wondered how much that was to do with his fame rather than his actual abilities.

Anyway, he only worked in late afternoons, doing a maximum of three jobs a day. He wasn't just playing 'hard to get' with his clients, he spent the rest of his time at muggle university. He was studying physical education, as that was one of the few subjects he didn't need too much previous knowledge for. What he hadn't realised was quite how much biology he needed to be able to understand his written tests. Therefore, he was also studying biology at the university, though he was currently playing catch up at about GCSE level.

Earlier that day, he had been reading through one of his biology textbooks for a test he would have the next day. It was explaining genetics and familial inheritance, things he actually found quite interesting. Until he read the random example which almost stopped his heart.

At the time, he was reading about genotypes and phenotypes, how certain characteristics were recessive, meaning that both parents had to either have or be a carrier of that characteristic for there to be any chance of the child having it. The example had been blue eyes. The only way for a child to have blue eyes was if at least one family member in the last two generations from both sides of the family had had blue eyes.

Al had blue eyes. Ron did, and Molly did. Harry did not. Neither did his parents, or even his grandparents, as he had taken the time to find out rather than accusing Ginny of adultery.

It seemed, though, that there was no other option.

"Ginny." Harry spoke softly but firmly, interrupting her babble about Mrs whoever's dress at the ministry ball. "We need to talk about Al."

As soon as he said it, she paled and sat down slowly. She seemed to know exactly what he meant, and set her glass of wine down to cover her face with her hands. There was only one thought running through her mind. 

Shit.


	2. Traitors, Traitors Everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Thanks for your comments and kudos for last chapter. I know these chapters are really short, but I'm making them up as I go along, so they'll be as long as they'll be. Also, I really can't promise anything about an updating schedule. Don't get used to a post every day though, as that's not going to happen. I'm just basking in the joy of a brand new plot bunny.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Comment and kudos for more!

Harry sighed - again - and took a huge gulp from the fire whiskey in his hand. The first thing he had done after their 'conversation' was to floo over to the Granger household. Well, that was a lie. The first thing he'd done after Ginny ran away was take Al to a last minute sleepover with Andy and Teddy. Then he had flooed over to the Granger household.

Hermione had insisted that there were enough Weasleys around, but she was the only Granger after her parents couldn't be found. Therefore, despite Molly's protests, her youngest son became a Granger. He found himself wondering why he had ever liked Ginny. She wasn't funny, or especially loving, or kind, or caring. The things he thought he liked - her intelligence, happiness and, most importantly, honesty - either seemed to not exist any more or weren't as attractive as he had once thought.

He'd explained to the couple in front of him what had happened, but hadn't really given them a chance to respond. All he needed was someone to listen, and they'd been great friends; the second he arrived, probably looking slightly insane, they'd ushered Rose and Hugo away into the sitting room and set him down at their kitchen table.

"I just... I don't understand. What did I do? I mean, I love Al, really I do, but why didn't she tell me? I wouldn't have minded too much, as long as I had known. It's not like I would ever have hurt her or given her a reason not to trust me. Do you think it's my fault? Maybe I should've paid more attention. I obviously wasn't good enough if she had to find someone else, but I just wish she'd told me. Maybe I could have-"

At that point, his babbling was interrupted, not by Hermione as he was expecting, but by the front door bursting open.

"Ron! Hermione! Harry, he... He found out about Albus! He said that he doesn't want me around anymore! I'm not going to be Lady Potter any-"

Harry had turned in his seat. There, standing stopped mid speech at her recognition of his presence, was his soon to be ex-wife.

There was a frozen second while Harry processed what she had yelled in her distress. Then he turned back to his best friends of a decade and a half.

"You knew."

There was nothing else to say or do. In fact, Harry could quite happily never say anything to those three again. He flooed away in silence.

Having returned to his library, Harry tried to find something - anything - to distract him from the pain slowly spreading through his chest and the stinging wetness in his eyes. He threw himself back into the textbook he'd been reading earlier, determined to make use of having the house to himself for once.

A small voice whispered in the back of his mind, causing a few tears to traitorously slide down his cheeks and his eyesight to blur to the point that the book was indecipherable.

'You'll be alone more now.'


End file.
